


one more hour

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [5]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dollification, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Mark pushes gently at the inside of Jongin's knee. His thighs fall open easily. He’s gorgeous as he is and his face doesn't change. Blank. Expressionless. Vacant. Just the way Mark likes his dolls to be.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: matrix & master [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	one more hour

**Author's Note:**

> dom mark disease is back again

Mark pushes gently at the inside of Jongin's knee. His thighs fall open easily. He’s gorgeous as he is and his face doesn't change. Blank. Expressionless. _Vacant._ Just the way Mark likes his dolls to be. 

It had been a bit of a learning experience for the both of them. Jongin let Mark use his body to get off, too tired to contribute anything other than defined thigh muscles. He liked it enough, glad he could help Mark out in a time of need. Mark, though, seemed to love it, being in control of Jongin’s body and out of control of his own. It takes some fine tuning and discussion, but when Jongin finally agrees -- to play the role and dress the part, to reduce himself to _this_ \-- Mark feels over the fucking moon.

Jongin is breathtaking in the silk panties he wears, babydoll pink but a bit darker between his legs where his pussy soaks the fabric. He’s not wearing anything else, but Mark doesn't really mind. He takes his time touching Jongin, palms flat as they map out the skin on his thighs. Absentmindedly, the brushes a thumb over the underwear where Jongin's clit is, and Mark can't hold his smile as Jongin’s hips kick. 

Mark’s pretty baby doll. His property.

The panties stick to Jongin a bit as Mark moves them to the side, but that doesn't deter him at all. He seals his mouth to Jongin's pussy so tightly it feels like he can barely breathe. 

Jongin doesn't move but he pulses hot against Mark’s tongue. Mark is super focused on making sure Jongin enjoys it, eyes closing as he tastes and takes as much as he can from Jongin, trying to wring him dry.

Mark fucks his tongue in and spares a glance upward. Jongin is trying to hard to keep his hips still and his moans inside. It feels good, Mark can see from the rapid rise and fall of his chest, but he does stay still. Dolls are quiet and dolls do not move. Mark has trained Jongin well. He feels a flash of pride.

Deciding to push further, Mark pulls Jongin’s lips between his own, sucking loudly. He gets sloppier, wetter, smacks his lips like Jongin’s cunt is the best thing he’s ever tasted in his life and Jongin looks _mortified,_ eyes fluttering shut and cheeks burning red. 

Jongin is so fucking wet that Mark’s fingers slip, loosening his grip on the panties and letting them slide back into place. He huffs, frustrated, as he takes his first mistaken lick over the material. He’s so desperate to have Jongin on his tongue that he probably would have ripped the panties, but he knows that Jongin likes them, feels pretty in them, and that alone is enough to make him reign himself in. Not to mention Jongin's shudder as Mark’s tongue passes over; nothing goes unnoticed when his default form is motionless. 

Mark introduces fingers, his index and middle fingers sliding right into Jongin like they belong there. He pulls them out slowly, really letting Jongin feel him, before lowering his mouth back to Jongin's clit. He may be trained to remain blank on the outside, but Jongin cannot control his insides, cunt fluttering rapidly around Mark’s tongue and fingers. 

“Sweet thing, pretty thing. Look at me, love,” Mark murmurs, thumb drawing small circles on Jongin's clit as his mouth becomes occupied with speaking. When their eyes do meet, Jongin's eyes are wide, eyelashes wet, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. It's the most emotion Mark has seen from Jongin since he entered the room.

“Are you close, doll?” Mark asks him. “You may move your head.”

Jongin nods his head yes, slowly, cautiously, like his neck has stiffened. Mark hums at his response, thumb pressing harder into his clit. Jongin's eyes fall shut once more, and Mark immediately takes the pressure off. 

“What if I made you come right now?” Mark says, purposefully asking an open ended question. Jongin isn't allowed to speak. 

Jongin doesn't speak with his mouth but his eyes go wide, imploring. He looks unreal, almost animated in his desperation to communicate, and Mark briefly thinks how Jongin wears any emotion stunningly.

“I want to hear your voice now, baby doll, tell me what you want,” Mark gives in, his mouth spending way too much time away from Jongin’s pussy. Mark can practically see the gears start turning in his head.

“I--” Jongin croaks, then feebly clears his throat and starts over. His voice is still hoarse. “Can't think,” he admits quietly. 

Mark coos, but the sound lacks sympathy. “Try,” he goads.

There's a long moment of silence. Then--

“Mouth. Please,” Jongin finally manages, bottom lip trembling, and Mark can barely even control himself, head ducking down to press an open mouthed kiss onto Jongin’s clit.

**Author's Note:**

> super m please come back my brain doesn't function properly without u
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 200305  
> \- M


End file.
